Puppy Love
by xAngie1
Summary: A short story about how Jayda Campbell and Huey Freeman met. [Rated T, just to be safe!]
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! First off, I'd like to apologize for discontinuing my previous Boondocks story. If you haven't read the update, I pretty much ended it because I wrote that years ago and a grew up from that.  
Secondly, I changed the meeting of Huey and Jayda a bit! So if it seems different from my previous story, then.. sorry?  
Lastly, I this is a really short story! I just wanted to write a bit and give you guys something! Sooo I hope you guys enjoy! 3

(P.S Thanks to "MercuryManson" for the inspiration! Go check her out! 3) 

* * *

It was a normal day in the Freeman household. Sixteen year old Huey was sat on the couch doing what he loved best: reading. In the past 6 years, Huey had grown up to be a good-looking Freeman boy. Although his afro was still unusually large, his physical and mental features had become more defined. Martial arts training and reading a book everyday always does a man good. While Huey was submerged in the knowledge in front of him, fourteen year old Riley was also absorbed in something _he_ loved doing: playing video games. Also growing up to be handsome fellow, Riley's growth was far different than Huey's. He trained hard in the gym as often as he could and became street smart, instead of book smart.

It was until they heard the front door open and shut and a familiar holler. "BOOOOYS!"

Huey sighed as he furrowed his eyebrows further. "Granddad, we're right here.." he calmly answered. Granddad emerged from the hallway, quickly shut off the TV and faced the two younger Freemans.

"GRANDDAD WHAT DA HELL! I WAS WINNING AND-"

"Shush up, boy!" Granddad snapped at Riley. "Now, a new family moved in down the block and I invited them over. I expect good- no- GREAT behavior while they're over! Got it?!"

Huey shut his book, finally giving Granddad his full attention. "We never invite _anyone_ over unless it benefits you in some way. So, why'd you invite them?"

Granddad stood tall and silent, not wanting to give in on the details. After a long stare-down Granddad sighed and slumped his back in defeat. "The older woman of the house is beautiful! Like BEA-U-TI-FUL! Maybe this is God's gift to me! A hot mama to settle down with! Plus, she has a grand-daughter about your guy's age." Granddad admitted.

"Just bring dat bitch out to eat den! Why do dey got to come here ta eat?!" Riley grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back on the coffee table.

"She doesn't want to leave her grand-daughter alone! Anyways, just don't embarrass me." And with that, Granddad turned on his heel and stomped upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Huey looked down at his feet while walking up to his usually hang out, the tree at the top of the hill. It was an hour before the dinner, but he needed time to think before being seated at a table with a bunch if stupid people. It wasn't until he was at the very top that he spotted someone sitting on the grass. He silently stood there and stared at the back of the person's head. "Can I help you?" the person asked, her voice feminine and smooth. She looked over her shoulder at him and mirrored his emotionless expression.

"This is my spot." Huey stated, not breaking eye contact. He watched as she stood up, dusted her nicely shaped bum, and fully faced him. Growing up in the society he's currently in, he has seen many beautiful woman before. Unfortunately, they were either overlay Photoshopped or had enough makeup to shame a clown. This girl, though, was different. Her skin was a smooth, almond colour. Her face held no make up, but she really didn't need it since she was naturally beautiful. Her black hair was medium length, ended just at her chest, and was lightly curled at the ends. Her tight, maroon coloured zip-up hoodie hugged her medium chest and small waist just right. Her dark denim skinny jeans completed the look by shaping her round booty and long legs.

"I don't see your name on it" she said with a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"I visit this place far more often than anyone in Woodcrest has. I don't think the mayor even knows this place existed. So by default, this _is _my spot." Huey answered with the same tone she shot him.

He watched her deadpan look slowly turned into an interested smirk. "Oh, so yous a smart nigga?" she said with a slight laugh.

Huey knew very well how smart he was. He didn't need to answer some stranger. The mystery woman eyed the silent boy in front of her for a moment. She rolled her eyes and started down the hill. "See ya around." she said, giving a small wave over her shoulder.

_'Great'_, Huey thought, _'More stupid people in Woodcrest'._


	2. Chapter 2

After spending a good hour up on the hill Huey finally got home, not caring that he was late for dinner. Upon entering, the sound of laughter and clanging utensils from the dining room filled Huey's ears. He walked in to find Granddad and Riley sitting on one side of the table, and the opposite side, a middle age woman and..

_'The girl from the hill!'_

"Boy, you're late!" Granddad snarled at Huey. He gave a sweet smile to the guest and apologized on Huey's behalf. He then continued to introduce the guests, "Huey, this is Kyleen Campbell and her grand-daughter, Jayda Campbell."

Huey just stared at the guest then sat down at his spot, on the left of Riley and across from Jayda. He kept his usual scowl, while staring at the girl in front of him. Jayda, on the other hand, had the biggest victory smirk on her face. Huey's thoughts were interrupted with Kyleen's greeting. "Nice to meet you, Huey." Kyleen said rather gently and caringly, the total opposite of how Granddad usually spoke.

"Likewise." Huey answered, before getting started on his dinner. Granddad gave a nervous laugh towards Kyleen before continuing their conversation. Huey ate quietly, ignoring the stare from Jayda throughout the whole dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, Granddad and Kyleen stayed in the dining room to chat further. Since Riley ran upstairs to do God-knows-what, Jayda decided to investigate Huey Freeman further.

As Huey was washing the dishes, he heard footsteps approach from behind. He didn't bother to look, as the person got up on top of the counter and sat beside the sink that he was occupying. "What do you want from me?" Huey asked, not bothering to look at Jayda as he continued to wash all the dishes

She shrugged. "You're interesting. So.. you're sixteen right?"

"Who wants to know?" Huey challenged.

It was silent between them again. The only sound in the room was the rushing tap water and clattering of plates. When Huey was finished, he dried his hands on the kitchen towel and finally looked up at Jayda, who was still seated on the counter. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Huey inquired.

Jayda said nothing, but wrapped her legs around Huey's waist and pulled him closer to her. She leaned in to his face, leaving only a few centimeters between them. "I like you, Huey Freeman. You aren't stupid, and you're well aware of the ignorant world that we live in. More specifically, this stupid white town you call Woodcrest." As Jayda spoke in a low sensual whisper, Huey felt his heart rate pick up and sweat form on his skin. But he kept his scowl and stood still so Jayda wouldn't see that she's breaking him.

_'Damn teenage hormones!' _Huey cursed at himself.

It wasn't until Kyleen called out to Jayda that she released Huey from her grip. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." Jayda said as she jumped off the counter and into the dining room.

When she was out of hearing range, Huey let out a sharp exhale. She was messing with him…and he was falling for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everyone, this is Jayda Campbell. She will be joining our classroom community, so help her feel welcome!"

Majority of the class didn't bother to look at Jayda, and remained dull and quiet. "Umm… you can take that empty seat in the back beside Huey. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to raise your hand!"

After giving Jayda a final pat on the shoulder, Jayda made her way to the seat all the way in the back. Huey kept his usual scowl, annoyed at the fact that she was in all his classes and sat extremely close to him.

"Now class," the teacher began, "as you may all know, this is the beginning of Black History Month and- Oh did you have a question or comment Jayda?" The teacher pointed out the raised hand at the back of the classroom. "You, being an African-American, how do you feel about Black History Month?" the naïve Caucasian teacher asked the new student.

"I believe Black History Month is bullshit." Jayda bluntly stated. The students began to buss with question and utter shock at her comment. She continued, "Yeah, it's great to teach students about our great African-American heroes BUT I also believe it shouldn't be amassed into one single month. They've done so many great things that a month can't possibly cover it all. We learn about white man accomplishments every month of the year. I haven't heard of 'White History Month'. It just think it's utterly unfair and straight up bullshit."

When she finished, everyone in the classroom gawked at her. Even with all the stares, she kept her emotionless look. She was proud of her opinion. Huey also had his jaw slightly dangling.

Huey saw her in a whole different light. Physical beauty is one thing, but having brains? Now _that's_ a whole different level of beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

"Huey! Riley! Wait up!"

Both Riley and Huey looked over their shoulder to spot Jayda running towards them. It was the end of school day and, of course, having Uncle Ruckus as the bus driver, they had to walk home. She slowed down and walked along side them. "Your granddad is bringing grandmama out to show her around Woodcrest today." Jayda stated.

"Granddad be wanting dat Campbell ass! Heeheehee!" Riley hugged his stomach and laughed at his own remark. Jayda tilted her head, confused. "Is Granddad into Grandmama?" she asked, sincerely confused.

"Duuuh! Ain't it obvious?!" Riley asked, giving Jayda a dumbfounded look. It was Jayda's turn to laugh. "Grandmama isn't into you grandfather though. She just thinks of him as friends. She's actually a lesbian!"

Huey and Riley gave Jayda wide eyes. Before long, Riley was cracking up again and Huey sighed. While Riley walked ahead and continued to laugh, Jayda took his place beside Huey. "Huey, meet at the hill again tonight. Same time as yesterday."

"What makes you think I'll come?"

Jayda wink. "We both know you'll be there tonight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You made it." Jayda said as Huey approached her at the hill. She was sat on the ground, knees up towards her chest and her back against the tree. Huey didn't say anything but stood beside her, crossed his arms and also rested his back on the tree. They were side by side, watching the sunset colour the town below them. Simply enjoying each other's company. "Your family is interesting." Jayda said, trying to make Huey talk a bit more.

"It's family. Annoying, but family."

Jayda giggled and stared at Huey. "You're not as bad ass you put out to be."

"I don't modify my personality based on how other people want to see. I act the way I want to act"

"Which is what I like about you, Huey Freeman."

Huey finally looked down and met eyes with the girl that sat beside him. "Rather bold of you to claim that you like me, even though you don't know _a thing _about me."

Jayda gave her signature smirk. "Don't act like you aren't into me, Huey."

Huey stayed silent, which made Jayda laugh a little. This caused a tint of red to cross Huey's cheeks. After her laughter ceased, she stood up and stretched her body. "Whatever, nigga. I'll probably be out of here soon anyways."

Huey's face twisted into confusion as he watched Jayda admire the town. She held a small smile. A smile that was anything but happy. Something in Huey grew kind of upset. She was one of the very few people in Woodcrest that understood his views, let alone stand his attitude without getting upset. His eyes slowly dragged forward as he looked at the orange painted sky.

_'She won't leave… She's just saying shit to get into my head..'_

It's been 3 weeks since Jayda arrived. In these past few days, Jayda and Huey really got the chance to know each other. In fact, the whole Freeman family liked Jayda. She was respectable to Granddad, was in tune with Riley, and was on the same level at Huey. All in all, the Freeman house has positively changed due to Jayda's presents.

That afternoon, Jayda and Huey were sparing in Jayda's backyard.

"Huu!" Huey expelled as he threw a punch at Jayda's direction. She easily dodged, crouched and kicked Huey's feet from under him. Huey landed with an "oof". Jayda seized the moment and pined Huey by straddling his stomach.

"Gotcha!" Jayda panted. They both stared at each other, out of breathe from the hours of training. The sun lined up perfectly behind Jayda's head. As Huey looked up at her, it was as though she was glowing. She stood up and stuck her hand out to help Huey up. He welcomed the offer and took her hand.

"Want to grab some protein inside?" Jayda offered.

Huey nodded and followed her inside. Upon entering, he noticed stacked boxes and items scattered around the house. He froze at the familiar scene and knew very well what was happening. "Jayda…are you moving?"

Jayda nodded and handed the chocolate mixed protein to Huey. "I told you this, like, the first time we met." Jayda stated as she drank her own cup.

Before Huey can protest, he heard footsteps approach the kitchen. Jayda turned around to find her grandmother walking in to add another box to the pile. "Hey kids!" Kyleen greeted as she placed the box down. She sighed and wiped the small sweat on her forehead with the back of her arm. "After moving so many times, I would think this would get easier." Kyleen laughed. "But no! Since I'm getting older, it only gets harder. Jayda, it's time to get packing, honey. These boxes won't fill themselves!"

Jayda nodded and faced Huey. "Sorry, but I gotta kick you out of my house."

"It's no problem." Huey said as he placed his empty cup on the counter.

As Huey began to walk home, he couldn't help but feel…miserable! The three weeks he spent getting to know Jayda meant a lot more than the 6 years he spent in Woodcrest. Yet, he didn't feel man enough to admit his feels for her.

When Huey got home, he went straight into his shared bedroom and sat down at the table. Riley paused his portable gaming device and looked at his older brother. "Yo, is Jayda comin' tomorrow? She gonna teach me some sick ninja moves!" Riley exclaimed excitedly.

Huey stared at the table in front of him, engraving the way the grains were faced on the wood. "She's moving away.." Huey said with much dismay. The words felt as bitter as vinegar. It burned his throat and his heart just saying it. He heard the bed quickly shift under Riley's weight.

"Moving?! She can't move! She still gotta teach me shit!"

"Shut your dumbass up, Riley. And yeah, she is moving. So deal with it."

"Naaaw man!" Riley flopped on his back. "Dis is all messed up! Niggas gotta keep their promises! I knew she wasn't a true nigga! Daaang!" Riley groaned and complained.

Huey ignored Riley's whining and tried his best to gather his thoughts. His speculations were causing chaos in his mind. Although the answer was simple, he still couldn't bring himself to do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'I just have to return this and say goodbye. That's it!' _

Huey raised his fist up to the door and gave three powerful knocks. It was the day before Jayda was moving. Huey remembered her schedule, so he knew that she was out volunteering at that exact time.

After a few moments, Kyleen opened the door and gave Huey a sweet smile. "Good afternoon, Huey. Unfortunately Jayda isn't here-"

"I know. Umm.. I just came to drop this off.." Huey said as he handed Jayda's samurai DVD, which he borrowed days before. Even though he prepared a script in his mind, he couldn't get himself to recite it.

Kyleen took the item and gave an even softer smile to Huey. "Huey, darling, I'd like to say thank you for being Jayda's friend. I don't know if she had ever told you this, but we move around a lot. Jayda's a bit of a handful due to the fact that she's over-opinionated and a bit violent. Because of that, she doesn't make a lot of friends. Admirers, sure! But not true friends like you. So thank you. This goes for your brother too. You're all such a sweet family and I apologize on Jayda's behalf if she bothered you in any way."

"No, , I'd like to thank Jayda for being a good friend to _me_. Both me and my brother can agree that she's wonderful company. In fact… the way I feel about Jayda is.. is…"

Huey stuttered, not able to form his words. It was then Huey heard a giggle behind him. He quickly spun around to find Jayda standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"I thought you were at volunteer.." Huey asked, rather stunned.

"Decided not to go today. I was actually out to by more tape for the boxes." Jayda lifted the plastic bag in her hands to show the purpose of her outing. "So what _do _you feel about me, Huey Freeman?" Jayda mocked.

Huey stayed frozen with no where to run. His words were stuck in his throat, like a fly in a spiderweb. Jayda giggled again, and leaned over to kiss Huey on the cheek. His eyes widen as he lightly touched the place she kissed. Jayda walked around Huey and faced her grandmother. "Grandmama, I know I always agree with you when we move, and I honestly don't understand why we have to do it so often! I know all the previous places we've been to didn't accept me. And I know it's been hard on you to leave the places because of me. But.. I think I want to stay here. In Woodcrest. I want us to settle down here. And I'm sorry if I'm being selfi-"

Before Jayda could continue, she felt her grandmother's arms warmly wrap around her. "And that's what I wanted to hear all this time, babygirl.. To hear you finally accept a place and call it your home."

Jayda quickly wrapped her arms around Kyleen in great affection. After a few moments in the hug, Jayda released her Grandmother and looked at Huey. "So, wanna come get me later tonight for a date?"

"W-what?" Huey stumbled, still in shocked from the small kiss.

"Great! I'll see you at 7pm!" Jayda grabbed the doorknob and closed the door behind her. Huey turned on his heel and walked home. For once, he was smiling instead of scowling. Not a fake smile. Not a small smile. A big, genuine smile. All because of Jayda Campbell. 

* * *

Yeah! So I hope you enjoyed this small story!  
If you guys have any ideas, please feel free to submit them to me!  
Muahhh! 3


End file.
